Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 8 - Sztorm (poprawiony)
Rozdział 8 - Sztorm Długi grzmot przetoczył się z hukiem po niebie, niczym zwalająca się w górach śmiercionośna lawina kamieni. Po nim uderzył następny, krótszy, ale okraszony kościstymi, oślepiającymi palcami błyskawic, które zdawały się zachłannie sięgać w stronę bezbronnego statku... Anna znów obudziła się gwałtownie, lecz nie była już tak przerażona jak za każdym poprzednim razem. Odetchnęła głęboko, ciesząc się, że obudziła się zanim koszmar rozpętał się na dobre, i zamknęła oczy, chcąc znów zasnąć. Po kilku minutach oczekiwania zorientowała się jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Wsłuchała się w pogrążoną w mroku kajutę i niemal wyskoczyła ze skóry, gdy po chwili następny grzmot huknął, zdawało jej się, tuż obok niej. To nie był sen! Nocne otępienie zniknęło w mgnieniu oka i Anna spostrzegła, że Vannmannen ''przechyla się znacznie bardziej niż zwykle, a z górnego pokładu słychać tupot i ponaglające krzyki. Zaskoczyła z łóżka, z trudem łapiąc równowagę i dopadła do drzwi, otwierając je gwałtownie. Musiała sprawdzić, co z Elsą! Na korytarzu było niemal zupełnie ciemno, nie licząc dwóch lamp oliwnych, które kołysały się na hakach wbitych we framugę po obu stronach drzwi prowadzących do kajuty królowej, przed którymi stał wysoki mężczyzna w mundurze. — Księżniczko Anno! — zawołał głośno, przekrzykując grzmot. To był admirał Fredriksen. — Proszę wrócić, tu nie jest bezpiecznie! W tym momencie okręt zderzył się z bałwanem i zdawało się, że stępka aż jęknęła, starając się utrzymać w ryzach całe poszycie statku. — Co się dzieje? — zapytała, cudem utrzymując równowagę. Coś tu było nie tak. Strażnicy na statku zazwyczaj stali przed wejściem do krótkiego korytarza prowadzącego do komnat, nie zaś przy samych drzwiach. Poza tym admirał, jako zwierzchnik, nigdy nie pełnił warty. — Proszę wracać, jesteśmy w samym środku sztormu — odpowiedział wymijająco. Anna nie dała się jednak przekonać i ruszyła w stronę komnaty siostry. Admirał delikatnie przesunął się, zasłaniając ciałem wejście i posyłając księżniczce stanowcze spojrzenie. — Chcę zobaczyć się z siostrą — zażądała twardo, lecz zanim mężczyzna zdążył zaprzeczyć, coś z ogromną siłą uderzyło w drzwi od wewnątrz, a ze szpary pod nimi wyprysnęły kryształki lodu. O nie! — Elsa! — krzyknęła z przerażeniem Anna i złapała za klamkę, ale nim zdążyła ją nacisnąć, admirał mocno złapał ją w pasie. Zaczęła się szarpać i wyrywać, lecz dłonie zaciśnięte na jej talii były jak żelazne kleszcze. — Puść mnie, to jest rozkaz! Żądam byś mnie przepuścił! — krzyknęła z całych sił, prosto w twarz Fredriksena. — Księżniczko, proszę mnie wys... — zaczął spokojnie, ale Anna nie dała mu dokończyć. — ''Din naut! Dra til helvete! ''— wrzasnęła, nie zaprzestając prób wyswobodzenia się. I prawie jej się udało, gdyż admirał, zaskoczony takimi słowami z ust księżniczki niemal ją puścił. — Proszę, uspokój się... — Masz mnie natychmiast przepuścić! — Anna w ogóle go nie słuchała, choć już traciła siły. — Hej! — Admirał w końcu podniósł głos, potrząsając nią niezbyt mocno, ale wystarczająco, by w końcu zwróciła na niego uwagę. Spojrzała na niego dzikim wzrokiem, lecz po chwili jakby uszło z niej powietrze — nagle zaczęła płakać i gwałtownie padła w ramiona Fredriksena, z których jeszcze sekundę temu tak desperacko próbowała się uwolnić. Elsa była tuż za drzwiami, tak blisko, że Anna czuła jej samotność, przerażenie, wycieńczenie walką z samą sobą, a jednocześnie za daleko, by mogła jej pomóc. Statek zdawał się kurczyć, przytłaczając ją i trzeszcząc złowrogo, a grzmoty jedynie dopełniały tej upiornej symfonii koszmaru, który niestety dział się naprawdę. — Spokojnie — powiedział z troską admirał, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka. — To nie królowa rozkazała, by cię nie wpuszczać — przyznał. — Jak to? — spytała Anna z niedowierzaniem. W tej samej chwili, w migocącym świetle lampki dostrzegła, że przedramię mężczyzny krwawi, a z przedartego rękawa munduru wystaje coś ostrego i przezroczystego. Sopel lodu, zakrzywiony jak drapieżny pazur. — Wszedłem do komnaty jej wysokości, zanim na dobre rozpętał się sztorm, ale już wtedy traciła kontrolę. Zanim zdążyłem się zorientować, sopel lodu przebił mi rękę. Teraz pilnuję, by nikt tam nie wszedł — wyjaśnił powoli i rzeczowo. — Och, Elsa! — jęknęła i znów zaczęła płakać, aż zaczęły targać nią spazmy. Wtedy do korytarza wbiegł Kristoff, zmachany i przemoczony do suchej nitki, z każdym krokiem zostawiając na drewnianej podłodze pokaźne kałuże. — Co się dzieje? — zapytał z obawą, w zdartym od krzyków głosie. Jego przejęte spojrzenie szybko pobiegło od pokrywających się szronem drzwi komnaty królowej, przez rannego admirała, po zanoszącą się płaczem ukochaną. — Bjorgman, dobrze, że jesteś — westchnął z ulgą Fredriksen. — Zaprowadź księżniczkę do jej komnaty i dopilnuj, by niczego jej nie zabrakło. Choć zapewne setki pytań cisnęło mu się na usta, bez słowa stuknął obcasami w salucie i ostrożnie złapał Annę w talii. Gdy księżniczka rozpoznała znajomy dotyk, odwróciła się i mocno przywarła do Kristoffa, jakby bez niego miała zaraz niechybnie umrzeć. — Ona jest tam sama, bezbronna... — wyszeptała mu do ucha szybko i niezrozumiale, pociągając nosem. — Tak, wiem — odparł cicho, najbardziej uspokajającym tonem na jaki było go w tej chwili stać. — Nie bój się, poradzi sobie. To twarda kobieta — zapewnił. — Boję się — wymamrotała Anna prosto w jego przemoczony mundur. — Jestem tutaj. — Pogłaskał ją po rudym bałaganie na głowie i mocno przytulił. — Admirał ma rację, powinnaś iść do komnaty. Nie możesz tu stać całą noc. Księżniczka pokiwała niewyraźnie głową, wciąż płacząc, ale pozwoliła Kristoffowi zaprowadzić się do kajuty. — Nie ma strachu, burza już przechodzi. Kapitan mówi, że jutro znów będzie piękna pogoda, a statek nawet nie odczuł sztormu. — Kristoff posadził Annę na łóżku, cały czas mówiąc co mu ślina na język przyniosła, by odciągnąć od niej nieprzyjemne myśli. Opowiadał o tym, jak trolle upiekły mu raz na urodziny tort z mchu, zapominając, że dla niego nie będzie on do końca jadalny, o tym, jak Sven codziennie przypomina mu o kąpieli i o treningu na strażnika. Nie przestawał mówić, dopóki Anna się nie uspokoiła, wciąż mocno przytulając ją do piersi. — Co się stało? — zapytał w końcu, po chwili zupełnej ciszy. Burza już się oddaliła, a statek płynął tak spokojnie, jakby już zapomniał o walce z kilkunastometrowymi, spienionymi falami. Zanim odpowiedziała, pociągnęła nosem i otarła policzki z łez. — Obudziła mnie burza. Byłam przerażona, przez te koszmary, o których ci opowiadałam, więc chciałam sprawdzić, co z Elsą, ale admirał stał przed drzwiami i nie chciał mnie wpuścić. Podobno moja siostra straciła kontrolę już na samym początku sztormu i gdy Fredriksen chciał sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niej w porządku, dostał w rękę lodowym soplem... — opowiedziała Anna głosem cichym i zmęczonym, wypranym z wszelkich emocji. — Wiem, że to źle zabrzmi, ale admirał dobrze zrobił nie wpuszczając cię do komnaty Elsy — oznajmił Kristoff. Anna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. — Jak możesz tak mówić! Chciałam jej pomóc, nie skrzywdziłaby mnie! — wykrzyknęła, odsuwając się od chłopaka. — Tak jak w Lodowym Pałacu? — zapytał Kristoff spokojnie, a widząc, że Anna nie może w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć, dodał: — Gdybyś tam weszła, nie pomogłabyś Elsie, a jeśli ona znów przez przypadek by cię skrzywdziła, myślę, że nie byłoby już dla niej ratunku. Widziałem wczoraj jej spojrzenie i do teraz nie mogę o nim zapomnieć… — Masz rację — westchnęła ciężko Anna, uświadamiając sobie, jak dobrze że Kristoff znów myśli racjonalnie za ich oboje. — Przepraszam — szepnęła, wyciągając ku niemu ręce, by znów ją przytulił. Choć był cały mokry i mocno pachniał solą, czuła się przy nim o niebo lepiej, niż gdyby miała leżeć samotnie w ciepłej i suchej pościeli. — Jak to się stało, że zostałeś gwardzistą? — zapytała z ciekawością, chcąc zmienić temat. — Chciałem ci zrobić małą niespodziankę. Gdy wracaliśmy z Doliny Żywej Skały, poprosiłem o to jej wysokość. Wiedziałem, że będę płynąć tylko dlatego, że ty płyniesz i nie chciałem być dla reszty załogi piątym kołem u wozu. Poza tym, chyba umarłbym z nudów nie robiąc nic konkretnego przez taki szmat czasu. A tak, mogę cały czas pilnować swoją ulubioną księżniczkę — zakończył wesoło, całując Annę przekornie w sam czubek nosa i aż odetchnął z ulgą, gdy odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, po którym zaraz nastąpiło nieskrępowane, szerokie ziewnięcie. — Idź już spać, musisz odpocząć — szepnął z troską i wstał, by mogła się położyć. — Zostań tutaj — poprosiła, gdy delikatnie przykrył ją kołdrą i krótko pocałował. — Bardzo bym chciał, ale myślę, że admirał nie byłby z tego zadowolony. Poza tym nie chcę cię narażać… No wiesz… Na żadne komentarze ze strony reszty — odparł poważnie, pocierając nerwowo kark. — A, no tak — wymamrotała Anna, rumieniąc się, czego Kristoff nie mógł zobaczyć w ciemnościach panujących w komnacie. — Chyba będę musiała przeprosić jutro admirała — zauważyła sennym głosem. — Dlaczego? — Nazwałam go idiotą i kazałam mu iść do diabła — odparła z rozbrajającą szczerością. Kristoff parsknął śmiechem. — Cóż, myślę, że gdyby część moich kolegów się o tym dowiedziała, złożyłaby ci pisemne gratulacje i kupiła bukiet kwiatów — skomentował wesoło. Anna uśmiechnęła się, ale już nie odpowiedziała, zmożona snem. — Śpij dobrze, ''min kjære* — szepnął i ucałował ją w czoło. Po ciemku wymacał jedno z krzeseł i cicho wyszedł z nim na korytarz, zostawiając uchylone drzwi, by do komnaty Anny wpadało trochę ciepłego światła lamp. Gdy tylko usiadł, natychmiast dopadło go potworne zmęczenie po niemal całej nocy spędzonej na nogach. Słyszał drugiego strażnika przechadzającego się po korytarzu, a Anna była bezpieczna, więc spokojnie skłonił głowę i natychmiast zasnął. * Elsa obudziła się gdy na jej twarz padło ciepłe światło poranka, rozszczepione w tęczę przez szkła iluminatora. Pierwszym uczuciem, jakie udało jej się rozpoznać w pękającej od bólu głowie, było zaskoczenie. Nie sądziła, że będzie dane jej się obudzić. Nie chciała tego. Jej myśli dryfowały w przestrzeni wolno i bez żadnego porządku, niczym pyłki kurzu w świetle słońca. Nie rozpoznawała ich kształtów ani barw, przemykały w jej świadomości jak obrazy widziane zza zamglonej szyby, niby znajome, ale zniekształcone i nierealne, zupełnie pozbawione sensu. Niestety, z każdą sekundą wszystko stawało się wyraźniejsze i było już za późno, by z powrotem uciec w jedyne bezpieczne miejsce — nieświadomość. Wiedziała, co teraz nastąpi. Wspomnienia minionej nocy, jakby tylko na to czekały, uderzyły w nią z całą mocą, ściskając jej serce przerażeniem. Już zacisnęła powieki szykując się na kolejne uderzenie mocy, które, o dziwo, nie nastąpiło. Przez chwilę leżała w napięciu i dopiero po kilku minutach odważyła się otworzyć oczy. To jednak, co zobaczyła, sprawiło, że natychmiast pożałowała tej decyzji. Ściany komnaty, z wyjątkiem cudem ocalałego iluminatora, pokryte były grubą warstwą twardego jak skała lodu. W kątach leżały zaspy sięgające aż pod sufit kajuty, a na podłodze walały się rozmaite lodowe kształty, które musiała tworzyć nieświadomie gdy moc wzięła nad nią górę. Cała pościel była sztywna, jakby wykuto ją z żelaza, lecz Elsa była tak obolała, że nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Chciała wstać, by upewnić się, że najgorsze już minęło, ale mięśnie odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, dlaczego moc nie zaatakowała. Chociaż teraz mogła zrobić z nią cokolwiek, to nie mogła przekroczyć jednej granicy — życia. Królowa wiedziała, że magia ucichła tylko dlatego, że jeszcze tylko jedna, malutka śnieżynka i jej ciało by tego nie wytrzymało. Nawet nie miała siły się tym przejąć, jakby to wszystko wydarzyło się komuś innemu, gdzieś w innej rzeczywistości. Była wyczerpana, jakby wzięła udział w kilkugodzinnej bitwie, co wcale nie było takie dalekie od prawdy. Każdy mięsień drżał spazmatycznie, gdy chciała się ruszyć, a umysł ledwie zwracał uwagę na otoczenie, gdyż z trudem potrafiła go skupić nawet na jednej rzeczy. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej gardła wydobył się jedynie chrapliwy skrzek, a usta miała spierzchnięte, jakby całą noc przez nie oddychała, nadludzką siłą walcząc o powietrze. Gdy tylko usłyszała pierwszy grzmot, już wiedziała, że ta noc będzie najcięższa w jej życiu. Tego strachu, którego korzenie żywiły się żałobą i tęsknotą, nigdy nie potrafiła powstrzymać, a to właśnie on miał klucz do przeklętego, ukrytego przejścia, którym jej moc bez żadnych przeszkód wydostawała się na zewnątrz. Jakimś cudem jej świadomość jeszcze utrzymywała się na powierzchni wewnętrznego chaosu, kiedy do komnaty wszedł admirał Fredriksen. Odruchowo zasłoniła się rękami nie wiedząc kogo bardziej chciała chronić — siebie, czy dowódcę straży i wtedy z jej palców, niczym bełty z kuszy, wystrzeliły sople lodu. Na szczęście mężczyzna miał refleks szermierza i w porę odskoczył, ale jeden z pocisków przebił mu przedramię. '' ''Postać admirała wybiegająca na zewnątrz i zamykająca drzwi była ostatnim obrazem jaki zapamiętała, zanim moc opanowała ją zupełnie. Potem słyszała tylko jakieś krzyki, ale nie wiedziała, czy to krzyczy ktoś za drzwiami, czy może ona sama… Z tych ponurych wspomnień wyrwało ją mocne, głuche uderzenie w skute lodem drzwi do komnaty. Chciała krzyknąć, by nikt nawet nie próbował tu wchodzić, ale z trudem przychodziło jej nawet oddychanie. Po całej serii uderzeń, lodowa tafla zaczęła pękać z charakterystycznym trzaskiem, aż w końcu całe jej płaty spadły na podłogę, roztrzaskując się z łoskotem. Drzwi otworzyły się na tyle, na ile pozwalały zmrożone zawiasy i do środka pierwsza wpadła Anna, potykając się o miniaturę Lodowego Wierchu i tłukąc sobie kolano. Nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi i natychmiast przypadła do łóżka siostry, przytulając ją mocno. Gdy jednak z ust królowej wydobył się mimowolny jęk bólu, natychmiast ją puściła. — O rany, przepraszam! Mój Boże, jak się czujesz? I co tu się stało? Elsa błagam, powiedz, że wszystko z tobą w porządku! — zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie zdania, a ton jej głosu zmieniał się z każdą chwilą, jakby miała ochotę jednocześnie krzyczeć i płakać. Elsa odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że Anna jest cała i zdrowa, i z wysiłkiem zdobyła się na słaby uśmiech, by uspokoić siostrę. — Dłoń — wychrypiała niemal nadludzkim wysiłkiem, starając się włożyć w to słowo jak najwięcej spokoju. Anna natychmiast zrozumiała o co prosi Elsa i niezwykle delikatnie ujęła jej prawą dłoń, jakby ta była wykonana z porcelany i mogła się skruszyć przy jednym, nieuważnym uścisku. Ciepło. To było teraz najbardziej potrzebne władczyni lodu. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, czując, że znów odpływa w nieświadomość. Wiedziała jednak, że wróci. Żadna magia nie była w stanie jej pokonać ani odebrać tych, do których zawsze warto było wracać. * — (nor.) moja ukochana Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach